


A Stag's Rose

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr Prompt that turned into a multi-chaptered fic.<br/>Prompt: "If Cersei and Robert had a legitimate daughter, how would it impact the Seven Kingdoms(and especially Margaery Tyrell)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stag's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So a tumblr prompt got way out of hand and turned into this. If anyone has better title suggestion let me know, titles are not my forte. Starts in the season two finale

I woke up with a start, looking around my room. For a minute I felt like I was back in the Holdfast. The safe place my mother offered up for us women to "hide for our protection". More like where I had listen to my mother drunkenly torment Sansa Stark, by telling her predictions of what would happen to her and the rest of us if we didn't win the battle against my Uncle Stannis. Though whatever would happen, a part of me hoped my brother would loose. He was not a good king, and he never would be. He was vile and cruel. I honestly didn't think he had anything resembling a heart. But they were victorious and my brother lived to rule another day. I used to feel horrible for the way I felt about my brother. But nowadays, seeing all he's done with his increased power, I can't feel any semblance of love for him anymore.

I got out of bed, and dressed myself, allowing my handmaiden, who came in a few minutes after I was dressed, to do my hair. I wasn't really comfortable with other people dressing me, and I never had been. A habit my mother tried her hardest to break me of. Eventually she gave up however, and my handmaiden Arin, who was a shy girl only a few years my senior, didn't seem to mind. Arin told me my Uncle Tyrion had been injured in battle last night, and was resting, but that'd he'd be alright. I decided to visit him as soon as I had a chance to do so. After Arin finished my hair she told me I was wanted in the throne room to receive my grandfather, Lord Tywin. I thanked her, then left my chambers.

I walked into the throne room and stood in the front, next to a very pretty girl in a blue dress. She had a cascade of brown hair and soft blue eyes. She stood next to Ser Loras Tyrell, and they looked quite a bit alike, so I assumed she was his sister, Lady Margaery.

I watched as a few minutes later my grandfather, Lord Tywin, entered the throne room riding a white horse. Joffrey named him the hand of the king, presenting him with the hand's pin. Grandfather nodded his head at him, thanking him, before riding out of the hall. Joffrey then granted Lord Baelish, who was standing on my other side, the castle and lands of Harrenhal. Lord Baelish thanked him in his usual pompous manner. I had never trusted or liked Lord Baelish. He always seemed to pick the winning side no matter what, with no true loyalties. Or so I'd heard.

"Ser Loras Tyrell." Joffrey said, beckoning him forward. "Your house has come to our aid. The whole realm is in your debt, none more so than I. If your family would ask anything of me, ask it and it shall be yours." Joffrey continued.

"Your grace, my sister Margaery. Her husband was taken from us before...she remains innocent. I would ask that you find it in your heart to do us the honor of joining our houses." Loras said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Margaery, who had been looking down slightly while Loras talked, look up at Joffrey.

"Is this what you want, Lady Margaery?" Joffrey asked her.

I had the sudden unexplainable urge to warn her. About how cruel Joffrey was. How he'd treated Sansa these past months throughout their engagement. I knew it'd be stupid however, so I kept my mouth shut.

"With all my heart, your grace." Margaery said, stepping forward. "I have come to love you from a far. Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears." At this I barely held in a snort. "And those tales have taken root, deep inside of me."

"I too have heard tales. Of your beauty and grace. But the tales do not do you justice my lady. It would be an honor to return your love. But I am promised to another. A king must keep his word." Joffrey said, smirking slightly as he looked at her. What a lying bastard.

"Your grace. In the judgement of your small council, it would be neither proper nor wise, for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason. A girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak. For the good of the realm, your counselors beg you to set Sansa Stark aside." Whispers broke out after my mother spoke. It was clear to me that this was all a manipulation to have the people believe Joffrey was a man of honor, while still letting him marry Margaery. Despite my mother constantly protecting and supporting Joffrey, I could never hate her. Of course sometimes I hate her actions, but she is my mother and I know her top priority has always been to protect us, her children. And that she genuinely loves and cares about us. Even Joffrey.

Joffrey silenced the whispers by standing. "I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people, but I took a holy vow."

"Your grace," Grand Maester Pycelle stepped forward; "the gods do indeed hold betrothal solemn. But your father, blessed be his memory, made this pact before the Starks revealed their falseness. I have consulted with the High Septon, and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them in the sight of the gods."

"The gods are good. I am free to heed my heart. Ser Loras I will gladly wed your sweet sister." Joffrey said. He then directed his gaze on Margaery. "You are to be my queen. And I will love you from this day until my last day."

The throne room broke into applause and Margaery smiled. It was clear she didn't love him (though it appeared only I saw it), but she still seemed to have no issue marrying him. I decided it'd be best to warn her. Not that she could do much now, but at least she'd know the kind of person Joffrey was. And if anything good came out of this it was that Sansa was hopefully free to leave, and free from Joffrey's torment. I barely knew the girl, as when she first arrived she seemed rather annoyingly smitten with Joffrey. But after her father's execution, and the torment she endured with Joffrey, she seemed to me like a good person. Strange how horrible circumstances can bring out the best in people when they should bring out the worst.

Joffrey sat back down on the iron throne, and people began to mill about the throne room, either leaving or gossiping. I walked up to Lady Margaery and Ser Loras, who after bowing to me and saying farewell, left me with Lady Margaery.

"Congratulations on your engagement to my brother. I'm Cortnie by the way. It's lovely to meet you." I introduced myself.

"It's lovely to meet you as well. Especially since we are to be sisters soon." Margaery said, smiling. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow night. There are some things we should probably discuss...since we are, as you said, to be sisters soon."

"That would be wonderful thank you." Her eyes looked at me, slightly questioning, and I smiled at her lightly before nodding at her and leaving the throne room.

I set out to my Uncle Tyrion's chambers, for a second taking the route to the ones he used while hand of the king. Now that he was no longer acting hand I supposed he'd be in his old chambers, so I headed there. I knocked on the door, hearing a "come in" from the other side. I opened the door and entered his room. He was laying on his bed, a bandage diagonally wrapped across his face.

"Arin told me you were injured." I said, walking to the bed and bending down to hug my Uncle Tyrion.

"Arin was right. But I'll heal. What happened in the throne room?" He asked me.

"Joffrey is going to wed Lady Margaery Tyrell." I said, taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Lady Margaery? What about Sansa Stark?" He looked pretty surprised, and I knew my uncle wasn't an easily surprised person.

"Mother and Maester Pycelle put on a show to have their engagement annulled. Joffrey pretended he actually cared about keeping his word." I rolled my eyes.

"Remember, be careful what you say. Even with me. We both know he's a vicious idiot but it's one thing for me to say it and another thing for you to say it. He knows I hate him, but he has no idea you do. And we're going to keep it that way."

I sighed. "I know, I know." For a moment I debated about telling him I was going to warn Lady Margaery. I decided against it. My Uncle was one of my favorite people in my family and he always tried to protect me. But there were some things more important than saving my own skin. Even if I couldn't get Margaery out of her engagement to my brother, I could damn well make sure she knew the kind of person he was. I decided to change the subject. "Do you think Sansa will be allowed to leave?"

"No. Just because Joffrey isn't marrying her doesn't mean he won't keep her around to torment. You know him. He doesn't like to give up what he thinks is his." My uncle said, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to let him torment her. Whose to say he won't get sick of what he's done in the past and...escalate it?" I said, wincing. I knew exactly what Joffrey would do if he got bored. He was certainly cruel enough to rape Sansa.

"I don't think you have any say in what he does Cortnie. The only way she'll be out from under his thumb is by getting married." "I'm having dinner with Lady Margaery tomorrow night. I'll talk to her about her brother Loras maybe? He seems kind." I suggested.

"Fine. But I wouldn't be surprised if the Tyrell's have a plan in place for Loras to marry you." He said, smirking slightly.

"Loras and I have a lot in common, one of which is not liking the people we're supposed to." I said, grinning. This caused my uncle to laugh loudly. We continued to talk for a couple hours, but around lunch time I had to leave. I had promised my mother I'd eat with her and Joffrey.

I walked to my mother's chambers, waiting for the guard outside to knock and say who I was, then entering when I was given permission to do so. I saw her and Joffrey already seated at the table, and I sat opposite my mother, next to Joffrey who sat at the head of the table. Food was already laid out.

"Finally I'm starving." Joffrey said, rolling his eyes and starting to eat.

"I'm sorry if I'm late. I was visiting Uncle Tyrion and didn't pay attention to the time. Congratulations on your engagement by the way Joffrey." I said.

"She's definitely an ideal match. Gets us more than Sansa Stark did anyway."Joffrey said, his mouth full of food.

"You talk about them like they're a commodity. There's more to a girl than what she brings you." I told him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Cortnie." My mother said.

"Yes I didn't. I need a woman who is quiet and obedient as well. And devoted to her husband." Joffrey said, like that was any better than his previous words.

"Right women need to be completely devoted while their husbands sleep with whoever they please. Makes sense to me." I rolled my eyes. My mother shot me a warning glance and I figured it was time to change the subject. "But it doesn't matter what I think anyway. When do you think your wedding will be Joffrey?" I asked him.

He seemed appeased by my subject change. "Whenever mother and Lord Tyrell set the date for." "After the war. When Robb Stark is dead." My mother said. I blanked out their conversation after that, not wanting to listen to Joffrey rant about Robb Stark. I'd never met him, but I had met his father, who was definitely a kind man. And both his sisters, especially Arya, who I had become close to, until she disappeared that is. And Robb hadn't done anything bad at all as far as I heard. Not anything that wasn't necessary in war. Plus all Robb wanted was the North, which he was technically warden of anyway. And his sisters back which was completely understandable, as they were his family. I saw no reason why he couldn't have what he wanted, but clearly it'd be unwise to say so with my current audience.

I tuned back into the conversation when I heard my name. "When will we marry Cortnie off mother? Myrcella is already betrothed and she's younger than Cortnie." Joffrey asked her.

"When an alliance needs to be made, Cortnie will be very useful. But right now the only people that come close to threatening us are the Starks, and I'm not marrying her off to Robb Stark." Mother said, taking a sip from her goblet. I finished eating in silence, blocking out their conversation.

When I finished I excused myself and headed to my chambers, where I spent the rest of the day reading and talking with Arin. For some reason the thought of diner with Margaery tomorrow sent me to sleep with a large smile on my face.


End file.
